Dylan The Dylanus (TV Series)
Dylan The Dylanus Series is a 2005-Present American Anime, Sci-fi, Action, Adventure, Drama, Comedy TV series. It is Rated TV-Y7 for some violence, mild peril, some rude humor, and some frightening images. Episodes Episode 1: My Name's Dylan Dylan and his friends appeared on the scene, looking for a job, but failed to do so. However, Dylan's archenemy, Dr. Hamman (Similar to Dr. Eggman) is causing havoc to the city. Dylan, Black, and Emma defeated the evil Dr. Hamman and everyone is proud of them and honored them as heroes. Episode 2: Blackzilla Black went to the store and found a growth potion. He drinks it and he grows to about the size of Godzilla, but the potion has negative effects, it made black clumsy, accidentally knocking down buildings, and Dylan's archenemy, Dr. Hamman also drank the potion & grew to gigantic size and tries to defeat Black in an attempt to kill the dylanuses, starting a giant monster-like fight (Godzilla style), so Dylan and Emma turned Black and Dr. Hamman back to their normal size by using the antidote, and arrested the evil Dr. Hamman. Episode 3: Evil Clone When a visitor arrived in the heroes home, Black and Emma thought it was Dylan, but it's not Dylan, it's his evil Clone and brother, Dylanbrine! He threatened to destroy Emma and Black, but Dylan came just in time to defeat the evil Dylanbrine. Episode 4: Night of the Net-Navi Black created a machine that can turn stuff that is in the machine into net-navis that resembles net-navis from megaman battle network, but the machine malfunctioned and turned every dylanus on earth into net-navis, causing many net-navis to go on the rampage, but Dylan (now Elecman.EXE), Black (now Protoman.EXE), and Emma (now Roll.EXE) manage to control themselves, fixed the machine, and put the antidote potion in it, thus all dylanuses turned back to normal. Episode 5: Attack of the Monster Movies When Dylan and Emma watched too many monster movies, they are scared easily, so Black created a machine that removes scary things in their minds, but the machine also turns these monsters that came out of their minds into real monsters, monsters such as werewolves, vampires (including Dracula himself), yetis, Jurassic Park raptors, Gamera, Godzilla, king kong, and Black Lagoon creatures are attacking Dylan, Black, and Emma, but Dylan helped Black to create a machine that erases monsters from existence, they're safe once again. Episode 6: Dream Reader When Shocker the Elecman.EXE (one of Dylan's enemies) made a machine that can make anyone go into anyone else's dreams, he invades everyone's dreams (Nightmare on Elm Street style), when he turns his victims' dreams into nightmares, he turns his victims while they're dreaming into Elecman.EXE clones in real life. Dylan, Black, and Emma are going into dreams to stop Shocker from invading more dreams and turning other victims in Elecman.EXE clones. In the end, Dylan, Emma, and Black defeated Shocker, turned everyone back to normal, and saved the day once again. Episode 7: Welcome to Dylassic Park When Dylan's, Emma's, and Black's dad came to their home, he told his kids that he made a park with living, breathing dinosaurs, so Dylan, Black, and Emma went to that park, but the security systems in the park got broken, thus causing carnivorous dinosaurs such as spinosaurus, dilophosaurus, compsognathus, ceratosaurus, allosaurus, tyrannosaurus, and the worst one, raptors, to escape (Jurassic Park style), but Dylan, Black, and Emma managed to bring dinosaurs back to their cages and they fixed the security systems. Episode 8: The Incredible Dylan When Dylan went to Black's laboratory, Black accidentally shot the supposed-deadly rays at Dylan, but Dylan grew in both size and muscles, Black's invention work, or so he thought. Dylan went out of control and went on the rampage (incredible hulk style) and saying "Dylan smash!" But Black and Emma turned Dylan back to normal by using the antidote serum. Episode 9: Hamman's Return Dr. Hamman wants revenge on Dylan, Black, and Emma by turning them into robots for his world domination, but Dylan is able to control himself and he finds a machine that turns previously-living things that got turned into robots back into living things, and Dylan, Black, and Emma went into that machine and were turned back to normal, foiling the evil Dr. Hamman's plan once again. Episode 10: Anything Dylan Black created a device that can turn fictitious stuff into reality and bring stuff from a different place to where anyone is at, and Dylan made many fictitious plants and animals he wanted into real plants and animals (so these plants and animals now exist), Emma now has more than 5 million cakes, and Black now has many hi-tech equipment, including shrink rays and robots. But the device got into the wrong hands, as Shocker the Elecman.EXE stolen the device and turned innocent humans into his army of Elecman.EXEs to stop the heroes. But Dylan, Black, and Emma have brought the device back, turned the army of Elecman.EXEs back to normal innocent humans, and sent Shocker the Elecman.EXE back to the internet world. Episode 11: World of Gaming Black had made a device that can transport anything from real-life into games and transport anything from games into real-life, but the machine went wrong, the machine exploded energy, sucking Dylan, Black, and Emma into one game, blazeblue, where they met Ragna the Bloodedge. They were hanging out with Ragna in his home, but something is off, Dylan's enemy, Shocker the Elecman.EXE (who was responsible for messing up the machine and causing it to explode energy, causing it to suck Dylan, Black, and Emma into the game) was also transported to the same game as Dylan, Black, and Emma. Dylan, Black, and Emma teamed up with Ragna to stop the evil Shocker the Elecman.EXE. Shocker the Elecman.EXE was defeated and the machine sucked Dylan, Black, and Emma back out, leaving Shocker the Elecman.EXE trapped in the game for now. Episode 12: King Dyln While Dylan, Black, and Emma were out in the ocean on the boat, they found an island, they traveled in the middle of the rainforest on that island, but were stalked by various so-called-monsters (including kappas, wendigos, etc.) At one time, the giant kappas cornered Dylan, Black, and Emma, but before they get eatened, the giant dylanus (that resembles a giant version of Dylan in appearance, gentleness, clothing, and behavior) saved Dylan, Black, and Emma from the giant kappas (King Kong style). The giant dylanus's name is King Dyln, ruler of bone island, and Dylan, Black, and Emma befriended King Dyln, but Dylan's archenemy, Dr. Hamman was drilling the island with his submarine (attempting to sink the island to drown Dylan, Black, and Emma), but King Dyln protected his home island by attacking Dr. Hamman's submarine to sink it. The island is saved is is now a protected wildlife sanctuary for native animals and plants of this island. Episode 13: The Curse of Castle Zapula When Dylan, Black, and Emma went on a vacation to a castle, they think they went into a hotel, but it turns out, it is actually a cursed castle, or more appropriately, Castle of Count Zapula. Before they could escape, Count Zapula (An Elecman.EXE with long fangs and a taste for blood) caught them and put them in a dungeon. Fortunately, Dylan, Black, and Emma escaped from the dungeon. They encountered and fought against monsters such as Giant Robo-Spiders, Killer Plants, WereElecmen.EXEs (Shapeshifters that transform from humans and dylanuses during full moon after being bitten or clawed by a WereElecman.EXE and WereElecman.EXEs resembles Elecman.EXE with sharp fangs and long claws), Zombie Plantmen.EXEs (Undead creatures that resembles a rotting-fleshed version of Plantman.EXE that transform its victim into zombie Plantman.EXE by eating their victim's brains), and Flesh-Eating Rats. However, Emma gets captured by Count Zapula himself, and They heard that Count Zapula is going to turn Emma into a (female) vampiric Elecman.EXE just like Count Zapula Himself, so Dylan and Black are rescuing Emma from Count Zapula by eating garlic and when daytime arrives, Dylan and Black open a curtain, causing sunlight to go through the window and harm the evil Count Zapula and Dylan saved Emma, before Count Zapula could get into his coffin, Dylan came and breathe garlic breath in his face, causing Count Zapula to cough violently, when he stopped coughing, he is turn back to normal, revealing to be Shocker the Elecman.EXE himself, Dylan, Black, and Emma have broken the curse and Shocker gives up (for now, but he'll be back), so Dylan, Black, and Emma have saved the day once again. Episode 14: Gigantus!! When Black accidentally spilled a chemical he made on ants and flies in his laboratory, they grew to gigantic size (with ants about the size of horses and flies about the size of rhinos). So Black decided to use them on other tiny critters such as spiders, fleas, ticks, crabs, fish, frogs, newts, snakes, lizards, bats, mice, and rats, but then something went wrong, they all became carnivorous and started to attack humans and dylanuses, so Dylan, Black, and Emma have to fix all of this by finding the antidote, eventually, they found the antidote in a potion shop, and they later turned all of the giants animals that Black made back to normal, Black learned his lesson, he won't use unwanted or harmful potions (that could threaten everyone) on things, he should use potion that does no harm or negative effects. Episode 15: Real Nightmare!!! When Dylan, Black, and Emma were launched into space in a spaceship, they were enjoying being out of earth for a while. But as they rest, they were accidentally plunged into a void, or more accurately, null, the living darkness that can cause its victim's worst fears comes true. Emma was being stung by scorpions, Black was freezing cold that he couldn't play nor work, and Dylan was attacked by an Elecman.EXE (the Elecmen.EXEs are his worst nightmare because they destroyed his home and killed his mom 4 years ago). So Dylan, Black, and Emma were facing their worst fears, but as they face them, null was making making matters worse, with Emma turning into an anthro scorpion, Black got frozen, and Dylan became an Elecman.EXE, but Emma was able to turn back to normal because she's no longer scared of scorpions, and she turned Dylan back to normal by using the Elecman.EXE's weakness, rubber (which is made out of wood), she rubbed it on Dylan (in his Elecman.EXE form) until Dylan was normal again, and they unfreeze Black by using flamethrowers. But they still have to defeat null, who was heading to earth, which has over 7 billion people and countless fears, so Dylan, Black, and Emma used weapons that later destroyed null. Earth was safe once again and Dylan, Black, and Emma are back home..... Or are they? Episode 16: Planet of the Elecman.EXE Dylan, Black, and Emma arrived in a planet they thought was Earth, aka, home, but they later discovered that they landed on a planet where Dylan's enemies live, Elecmen.EXEs. Dylan and his siblings run for their lives in this hostile planet (planet of the apes style) or else they would die, or worse, becoming one of them! Fortunately, Dylan, Black, and Emma had escaped from the hostile planet, but with some Elecmen.EXEs on their ship. Dylan and his siblings fought against the stowaway Elecmen.EXEs to prevent Elecmen.EXEs from reaching Earth like Shocker (the Elecman.EXE). They successfully threw Elecmen.EXEs out of their ship and Dylan and his siblings made it back to Earth. Episode 17: The Fearless Bass.EXE Killers Dylan, Black, and Emma took a vacation in a village and met a mysterious female dylanus, Mona, who fell in love with Black (and Black fell in love with Mona), but something took Mona away from Black, so the dylanuses have to find her and they had found a castle. They have encountered the sapient being called a Bass.EXE (similar to Bass.EXE from Megaman Battle Network series, but with blood-sucking vampire-like fangs and there's also female Bass.EXEs and not just male Bass.EXEs) that trapped them inside the castle and the dylanuses have to fight for their lives (the fearless vampire killers style) and rescue Mona before they turn her into one of them. They have escaped from their traps, but their are (literally) more than eight thousand Bass.EXEs in this terrifying place. Dylan, Black, and Emma had rescued Mona, but the Bass.EXEs are after them, so the dylanuses are running away from them. They found a carriage so they could escape from the castle of Bass.EXEs. They had survived and escaped from Bass.EXEs and Black is once again with Mona, starting their marriage. Episode 18: The attack of the Bunyip Dylan, Black, and Emma went to Australia to see wildlife they have never even seen before such as kangaroos, wallabies, koalas, dingos, thylacines (yes, thylacines are discovered to be still alive in this TV series, unlike real life), possums, wombats, and other species. But they have encountered a mysterious animal they had never even imagined, a legendary bunyip. They bunyip attacked them, but the dylanuses realized that it is a herbivore (not a carnivore) and it only attacked the dylanuses because it was scared. But this haven't stopped Dylan's archenemy, Shocker the Elecman.EXE, from trying to hunt and kill the bunyip to extinction. Fortunately, Dylan and his siblings had saved the bunyip and defeated Shocker once again. It turns out, the bunyip they've saved isn't the only bunyip left, there are lots of bunyips living peacefully in the swamps. Bunyips are now the protected species. Reception Dylan The Dylanus Series received a lot of positive reviews from many people. Because of this, all episodes of Dylan The Dylanus Series were added to Netflix, Hulu, and Amazon. There is also an upcoming Lego toy series, Lego Dylan The Dylanus, that will be based on Dylan The Dylanus Series. Warner Brothers had also made a film based on Dylan The Dylanus Series in 2009. Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Cartoons Category:Anime